How to save a life
by Lucard
Summary: This is a songfic with the song How to save a life from The Fray. Raven talks to Beastboy in the middle of the night. what is it about and how will it end? BBxRae


Hi everybody. This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. I would be happy about many reviews and tell me what I could do better or what I did well. ^^ So now have fun with the songfic. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Song: How to save a life. The song is from The Fray.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Step one you say we need to talk... _**

Beastboy looked at the letter which was pinned at his door in the morning.

"_Dear Beastboy_

_I want to talk to you alone. So please come to the main room at 2:00 am." _Beastboy was curious about who wanted to talk to him in the middle of the night. He looked at his clock and at exactly 2:00 am he opened the door and entered the silence of the empty main room. Well the main room wasn't completely empty because at the couch sat a small figure. Beastboy flicked on the light switch and walked silently to the couch.

"Thanks for coming Beastboy."

**_He walks; you say sit down it's just a talk... _**

"Rae?" Beastboy was a little shocked."Why do you want to talk to me at that time of the day?" He looked at her with sleepy, curious eyes. "Firstly my name is Raven. Secondly because we can talk alone and now please sit down." Raven commanded him.

**_He smiles politely back at you... _**

Beastboy stood there and grinned at her. "Now what's the matter? Let's solve this quickly because the sandman is asking for me"

**_You stare politely right on through… _**

Raven just looked at him "Please Beastboy. You don't have to wear that façade in front of me. I can feel your emotions and they are all but happy" Beastboys smile faded slightly and he looked a little puzzled. "I really don't know what you're talking about but…" "Beastboy please. No hiding anymore." Ravens voice was now slightly sad. The smile faded from Beastboys face and he sighted.

**_Some sort of window to your right… _**

Raven looked at Beastboy and then to her right out of the window. The full moon stood brightly over the city. One year passed since Terras betrayal and her death, a half year since Melchior betrayed Raven and it seemed only Raven saw now that Beastboy wasn't happy, even if he seemed so since one week after the terra incident.

**_As he goes left and you stay right... _**

Beastboy walked past Raven and sat down next to her. Sadly looking at her and with a raspy voice he asked:"Ok what is it now Raven?"

_**Between the lines of fear and blame...** _

Raven wanted to start talking about how she knew that Beastboy blamed himself for Terras death and that he mustn't do this. She wanted to tell him that he couldn't do anything to help her. She…she…she wanted to throw her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Wanted to tell him that everything would be alright and that he always has her. She wanted to kiss him and she wanted to show him how much she cared for him, but she couldn't. She couldn't because she wasn't allowed to feel and because she was afraid of his rejection.

**_You begin to wonder why you came... _**

Because of her fear of starting this sensitive subject a long silence was created between the two and Raven wanted right now nothing more than go to her room. But she couldn't. She had to talk to Beastboy

In this time well known thoughts crossed Beastboys mind and small tears started to build in his eyes.

"**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend...  
Somewhere along in the bitterness and...  
I would have stayed up with you all night....  
Had I known how to save a life…_ **"

**_Let him know that you know best...  
Cause after all you do know best…_**

"I know". With these words Raven broke the silence. Beastboy looked at her. "What?" "I know that you're not as happy as you're trying to act. And I know how it feels to be betrayed. I want to help you". "Hey Rae it's late. Let's get to bed and talk another time about this ok?" He said as he smiled and tried to build up his happy mask.

_**Try to slip past his defense…  
Without granting innocence…** _

"No Beastboy we talk about it now. I looked at this for two years now and hoped that you could do this alone but you couldn't and so I'm going to help you recover." Raven said calm. "Maybe I don't want help" said silently.

**_Lay down a list of what is wrong…  
The things you've told him all along... _**

"Please Beastboy. You have to talk about it. It'll help you. I'm here for you to talk. You're crying at night. I hear you. When the others aren't around your radiating an extreme aura of sadness. Please Beastboy talk to me. I want to know how you feel. I want to help you."

_**And pray to God he hears you...  
And pray to God he hears you and...** _

Beastboy looked at the ground. "Raven. There is nothing you could help me. I have to do this on my own and I want no one to help me. You want to know about what I feel?" And Beastboy told Raven his thoughts about Terra…

**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend…  
Somewhere along in the bitterness and....  
I would have stayed up with you all night...  
Had I known how to save a life... _**

As he finished Raven laid a hand on his shoulder. "You have nothing to do with her death. You couldn't prevent it. It had to happen." 

**_As he begins to raise his voice...  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice... _**

"But why?" Beastboy stood up and shouted at Raven. "Why must she die? I loved her Raven. This isn't fair you know? Why are all the people I love dying? I can't stand it anymore Raven". She looked sad into his eyes and saw the tears running down his cheek. "This had to happen so I could realize something. Something very important and I think that it's important to you too." she said calm and silent. Raven stood up and staid in front of Beastboy, looking deep into his eyes.

_  
**Drive until you lose the road…  
Or break with the ones you've followed...**_

"There are two ways you can go now ".Raven whispered. "You can go back to your Room and grief for the rest of your life over Terra and get more depressed. You can lock yourself in your world and live your life as a broken man" She swallowed at this point because as she said this a frog builds up in her throat."Or you go with me, we try together to heal the wounds on your soul and you can look forward to a happy life with someone who loves you".

_  
**He will do one of two things...  
He will admit to everything... **_

At this point Raven threw her arms around Beastboy and hugged him. She held him tightly and tears began to roll down her face. "Please Garfield" she cried and looked up at him. "Make the right decision. I couldn't stand seeing you so sad the rest of your life."_  
_

**_Or he'll say he's just not the same…  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came... _**

Beastboy stood there shocked. He never expected such a reaction from Raven. As he just stood there Ravens fear that he would make the wrong decision grew. The minutes passed and Raven thought they were hours as the just stood there in the main room. Exactly as the first rays of the sun sparkled through the huge window at the main room Beastboy laid his arms around Raven and hugged her back. "Thank you Rae" he whispered in her ear." I'd like you to help me. I can't take the pain alone." He said in a cracking voice. Raven began to cry in his chest. She was so happy to hear these words from him. "No thank you Beastboy" she whispered through her tears." Thank you for making the right decision." They stood there even as Robin entered the main room. He saw the two of them standing in the center of the main room in her hug. He yawned, walked into the kitchen and made himself some coffee. As the coffee was ready as he sipped from his cup he looked again at the two and his eyes grew wide in realization. He slapped himself and walked walked, rapidly blinking out of the main room mumbling something about weird dreams. Beastboy and Raven didn't get anything of that. They were in there own, save world.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend…  
Somewhere along in the bitterness and…  
I would have stayed up with you all night…  
Had I known how to save a life...**  
_

At this morning Raven lost Beastboy as her friend…

And gained him as her Boyfriend.

Thanks to the help she gave Beastboy the affection between them grew to a bright and beautiful love.


End file.
